


To Fix a Broken Heart

by HanaGapuraKayangan



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Accidental Sex, Family, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaGapuraKayangan/pseuds/HanaGapuraKayangan
Summary: Wolfram lives in the human world (Earth), raising his two kids alone.Things happened a few years back and Yuuri banished him from the castle.Thanks to the Maou, Wolfram was broken inside until he was able to forget his love for him.Yuuri regretted everything. At the end, he lost the person who loved him the most.Will he be able to fix everything back to normal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language...

**  
**

 

**_**_Earth…_ ** _ **

 

Wolfram turned off the laptop. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was already 4 in the morning and he only had 2 hours to sleep. Feeling exhausted, he put his head on the table and closed his eyes

 

‘I’m so tired… really… but if I give up now, how about the kids? I need to work for three of us’ He mentally said to himself.

 

Suddenly, he heard small sound of footsteps walking towards him.

 

“Ma… Ma…”

 

A voice called for his name. Wolfram turned around and saw his 4-year-old daughter standing at the door. He smiled at her as he waved his hand, asking her to come into the study room. His daughter walked slowly into the room.

 

“Come here, Mia.” Wolfram said as he picked up his daughter and put her on his lap.

 

“Mama… You don't sleep?” She asked. Her round emerald eyes stared straight into his eyes. Wolfram smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The girl smiled back at him. Wolfram gently patted her head and touched her black hair. Mia giggled as she loved when Wolfram played with her hair.

 

“I had some work to do. Sorry Mia… Hey, where’s Fai?” Wolfram asked as he just remembered about his son. Mia wrapped her hands around Wolfram’s neck.

 

“Fai is sleeping. Fai cried…He wants to sleep with mama…” his daughter told him. Wolfram felt guilty for not spending much time with his children. He should be with them when they need him.

 

“I’m sorry, Mia. Come, let’s go and sleep with Fai.” Wolfram said as he carried his daughter to their bedroom.

 

In the queen size bed, he saw a mini version of him slept. Wolfram put down his daughter on the bed and the girl quickly lay down beside her twin brother.

 

“Fai… Mia bring mama here… No more cry, okay?” she said as she patted the sleeping boy’s head.

 

Fai felt someone patted his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his twin sister’s smiling face. Then, he turned around and saw Wolfram. His emerald eyes met Wolfram’s. Wolfram lay down beside him.

 

“My dear Fai, let’s sleep, okay?” he said. The boy nodded. Knowing that his mama was with them, he was very happy. The mini version of Wolfram climbed onto Wolfram and continue sleeping on him.

 

‘I can see Fai is a mama's boy. Maybe this was how I looked like when I was clingy to Conrart …’ he thought and smiled when he glanced at Fai’s face. Wolfram just let the boy slept on him. He hugged the small boy with his right arm to avoid him from falling. Then, he pulled Mia towards him and hugged her with another arm.

 

‘My cute angels… They give me the new hope to live… I have to be strong for them…’ he smiled when he thought about it. Soon, he drifted off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

A nice smell from somewhere had made Wolfram woke up from his deep sleep. He stared at the clock on the wall.

 

‘OH SHINOU!!! It’s 7 in the morning!! Shit! I’m going to be late!’ Wolfram mentally shouted.

 

Wolfram took his son who was sleeping soundly on him and placed him on the bed beside his daughter. Then, he left the bedroom and rushed into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the kids.

 

However, he stopped the moment he saw someone in the kitchen. His eyes widened as he recognized the person. His body shivered as he tried to hold his tears. The person turned around and saw Wolfram. Seeing Wolfram in a good shape made the person smiled.

 

“Wolf…” the person called Wolfram’s name.

 

“Conrart… H- How…” Wolfram’s voice was shaking. His tears started to fall. Conrart walked toward his baby brother and hugged him tightly. Wolfram leaned his head on Conrart’s broad chest and cried hysterically.

 

* * *

 

Wolfram sat down quietly at the dining table while Conrart was busy preparing some breakfast. After crying, Wolfram somehow felt so tired and sleepy.

 

“No wonder I smell something nice just now. You’re using the kitchen without my permission,” Wolfram said trying to create conversation. It made Conrart laughed.

 

“Really? Permission? Should I stop and let you cook by yourself?” He smirked. Wolfram quickly shook his.

 

“N-no…” Wolfram said with low voice.

 

“Good! I really want to cook for my baby brother and your kids” Conrart said as he placed a plate of omurice on the table. Wolfram  was shocked the moment Conrart mentioned about the kids.

 

“H- how do you know about the kids?” Wolfram asked with his serious-looking face.

 

“You can fool anyone but not me, Wolf. I took care of you since baby and how can I don’t know about my brother? It’s true that it was quite some times for me to figure it out. Two months after you left, I went into your room and found pregnancy test kit. I begged  Shinou to open the portal for me. I couldn’t let you alone especially when you were pregnant. Of course, he refused. I went to meet him every day but you know, he's pretty stubborn. Until yesterday, he suddenly called me to meet him and said that he will open the portal. Quite tough..." Conrart explained.

 

“I made him promised me not to let anyone go through the portal to find me. It's quite surprising to see you here. About my pregnancy, only Shinou, the sage and Ulrike knew about it. I didn’t have intention to tell anyone…especially heika... huh... after he banished me from the castle...” Wolfram told the truth.

 

“It’s rare for you to call him ‘heika’, Wolf.” Conrart was confused.

 

“Do you think I can call him by his name after what he did? Did you know that it hurt me so much when my OWN FIANCE trusted a random human girl better than me?! He even banished me from the castle! Where was I suppose to go?! Go back to Bielefeld? Of course not! Not when I was carrying his kids! My uncle would kill him if I did so! T-the kids… He never know about them. I was planning to tell him on his birthday but bad thing happened, right?” Wolfram poured out all his feelings. It hurt Conrart to see his brother being so emotional like that. He knew his brother was damaged inside.

 

“Wolf…” He tried to make his brother calm.

 

“I still remember… That day, none of you tried to defend me. Not even you, aniue or hahaue. No one, Conrart. NO ONE! You guys let him did whatever he wanted to and ignored me, you own little brother. I begged him to forgive me for the crime that I never did but he pushed me away. The moment I fell down the stairs, none of you came to help me. Oh yeah… except for the Sage. The Sage is not even my family member but he helped me, Conrart. You, Gwendal and hahaue were so coward and loyal to the Maou. With my heart was broken, I almost tried to commit suicide. Shinou and Ulrike stopped me. Did you guys know? No. No one knows my hardship except for those three.” This time, Wolfram cried. He kept all those feelings inside for almost 5 years.

 

“Please, Wolf. Forgive me… I-” Conrart tried to apology but Wolfram continued.

 

“These whole time, I faced everything without anyone’s help. I got morning sickness,  allergic with many things and often had back pain during pregnancy, I even studied hard to learn human languages and cultures, I tried to find proper job for the sake of my kids... I did those without you guys’ help! Thanks to the hardships, I already forgot the unrequited love I had for him. The engagement was an accident and same goes with the pregnancy. It was all accidents. I know that a long time ago.”

 

Listened to all those things from Wolfram made Conrart realized how stupid he was for not helping him at that time. Conrart tried not to cry but instead, he gave Wolfram a hug from behind. Wolfram didn’t respond to him.

 

“I know no matter how many times I say ‘sorry’, it must be hard for you, right? It’s okay, Wolf. I understand…but please… Don’t push me away. I’ll try my best to help you… I want you to be happy… I want you to feel love again…” Conrart said as he put his chin on Wolfram’s head.

 

‘Love? What love? The only love I have right now is only for Fai and Mia…’ he said in his mind.

 

“Mama… Ohayou…” greeted the twins. Wolfram and Conrart turned to the kids. Those twins were holding hands as they walked towards Wolfram.

 

Wolfram smiled to see his angels. He got off from the chair and quickly picked them up with Fai on his left and Mia on his right.

 

“Hey, here… I would like to introduce you guys to someone.” Wolfram said to the kids. Fai and Mia stared at Wolfram and then at Conrart.

 

“Mama, who is that?” Fai asked. Conrart smiled at the mini version of Wolfram. That boy looked exactly like Wolfram. Then, he looked at the other kid. A girl with Wolfram’s eyes and Yuuri’s hair.

 

“This is your uncle, Conrart. He is my second brother,” Wolfram introduced the kids to Conrart.

 

“Hi, there! I’m Conrart, your uncle. Ahh… Wolfram, their names?”

 

“Oh, sorry I forgot! This mini version of me is Feuer, just call him Fai. This cute princess is Iremia, Mia for short. Fai… Mia… say hello to Uncle Conrart…”

 

Wolfram put the twins down. They slowly walked towards Conrart.

 

“Uncle…hug! Hug! Mia want hug!” said Mia with friendly tone.

 

“Fai want too!!! Want hug!” Fai shouted excitedly.

 

Conrart chuckled.

 

‘These kids are Wolfram’s. We don’t need DNA test for it’ Conrart thought.

 

* * *

 

“Conrart, can you help me to babysit them for today? We’ll talk later after I finish my work, okay?” Wolfram said as he was rushing to leave the house. Conrart nodded. Then, he locked the door.

 

“Uncle Conrart… Fai and me want food… hungry…” Mia hugged Conrart’s leg. Conrart bend and picked her up.

 

“Come, let’s eat. I made chicken porridge for you guys!” he said. Fai was very excited when he heard ‘chicken porridge’. It was his favourite after all.

 

While eating, Conrart talked to them, telling them stories and so on. They seemed very happy and could get along well with their uncle.

 

“Ne… Ne… Uncle Conrart is mama’s second brother. Who is the first?” Mia asked.

 

“It’s Gwendal. He has long dark grey hair and sharp eyes. Everyone is afraid of him but not me or Wolfram. He’s a good person and love knitting.” Conrart told them about Gwendal.

 

“Ooohhh!!! Can we meet Uncle Gwendal too?” Fai asked. Conrart sighed.

 

“Not now, Fai. Maybe someday…” Conrart said.

 

‘Wolf… Not telling the kids about his own family… Damn, Conrart. You’ve hurt your own baby brother to the point he is broken…’ he mentally cried and regretted everything.

 

* * *

 

_**Shin Makoku…** _

It was so tiring especially after 5 hours straight in Gunter’s class. Yuuri felt like he wanted to vomit everything out. On his way back to his room, he stopped in front of a room. With sad face, he stared at the door. It was Wolfram’s room.

 

‘Wolf…’ He silently calling for him in his mind.

 

Slowly, Yuuri pushed the door and entered the room. There was a vase with __‘Beautiful Wolfram’__  in it on the study desk. It was still fresh.

 

‘It must be Conrart or Gwendal who put it here’ he thought.

 

Then, Yuuri walked towards the wardrobe and opened it. All the clothes were still there because Wolfram never took any when he left. He was about to close back the wardrobe until he saw something white and big at the back. He took it out from the wardrobe.

 

“Wolf… You…” He tried his best not to cry although his heart couldn’t take it anymore.

 

It was a portrait of Yuuri. A proper portrait. He knew it was Wolfram’s artwork. There was something written at the back of it.

 

 __Happy 20_ _ _ _th_ _ __Birthday, henachoko! May you be a good king…_ _

 

Yuuri couldn’t hold his feeling any longer. Tears rolled down his cheeks. All the things that happened on that day seemed to play back in his mind. The way he treated Wolfram, made the fire demon cried and begged him and lastly, Wolfram’s reaction when he said he didn’t want to see him ever again.

***flashback***

 

__“WOLF!!” he shouted his fiance’s name, making that demon shocked._ _

__

__“Y-Yuuri? W-what happened?” Wolfram asked. He knew something had made Yuuri furious._ _

__

__Yuuri walked towards him and pushed him hard. Wolfram lost balance and fell on the floor. Wolfram was terrified._ _

__

__“Heika! What are you doing?” Gwendal who was just arrived at the scene was shocked to see Wolfram getting pushed by Yuuri._ _

__

__“Don’t you dare interrupt, Gwendal!” He forbid Gwendal from doing anything at that moment._ _

__

__“Y-Yuuri… Why? What did I do that makes you angry like this?” Wolfram asked with his shaky voice. He looked straight into Yuuri’s onyx eyes._ _

__

__“You’re tried to kill Lady Dove! You’ve put poison in her drink, right?!” To Wolfram, Yuuri kept saying nonsense things that he, himself didn’t understand._ _

__

__“What the hell? Yuuri! I never…” Wolfram was going to defend himself but Yuuri cut it._ _

__

__“Shut up, you fucking demon! I know how jealous you can be every time I meet girls. I know you’ve tried to get my attention. You never want to give up, right? Wolf, you should give up already! I’m not a gay! Everything we did was all mistakes! I’m not in love with you!” Those words broke Wolfram’s heart into pieces._ _

__

__“Y-Yuuri…” Conrart tried to make Yuuri calm down a bit. Yuuri gave Conrart a death glare._ _

__

__“Don’t disturb me, Conrad! I’m not talking to you!” Yuuri seemed so mad. Celi quickly grabbed Conrart’s arm and pulled him away._ _

__

__“Ne… Yuuri… Do you really think I did that to that fucking bitch?” Wolfram glared at Yuuri._ _

__

__Yuuri knelt down and grabbed Wolfram’s hair. Gwendal, Conrart and Celi stayed silence. They wanted to help Wolfram but they also must obey the Maou’s order._ _

__

__“Lady Dove’s maid told me that you’ve followed them around. The maid saw you put the poison in the drink last night. She said she was about to tell Lady Dove about it. Unfortunately, she already drank it and now, she’s still unconscious. I never thought you could be this cruel, Wolf.” Yuuri explained. Wolfram stared at him expressionlessly._ _

__

__“Hahaha… Yuuri… I don’t know you’re this stupid. We've known each other for 5 years and now, you still don’t believe me, huh? How surprising…” Wolfram smirked. It made Yuuri furious. Without thinking, he punched Wolfram on his face. Wolfram felt sting. He touched his lips and saw blood._ _

__

__“Ahh… What a great Maou. You’ve become stronger. Fine! If I admit that I was the one who put the poison in your beloved Lady Dove's drink, what will you do to me? Kill me? Punish me? What… Say it, Yuuri!” Wolfram glared at Yuuri._ _

__

__“How dare you, Wolfram!! Don’t be so arrogant. Wolfram, I don’t care if you’re my fiance or what! I must punish you!” Yuuri stared into Wolfram’s eyes and said something that Wolfram didn’t want to hear._ _

__

__“From now on, the engagement is off! Wolfram von Bielefeld, you’re no longer my fiance!”_ _

__

__Gwendal felt sorry for his brother but he couldn’t do anything about it. Celi hugged Conrart as she cried on his chest. Gunter just stood beside them and sighed._ _

__

__Wolfram stood up and leaned against the wall. He wanted to stand straight but his waist felt so hurt but not as much as his heart._ _

__

__“Finally… this is what you want after all. Hey, heika… that bitch is still alive, right? Let me just kill her right away so that you can kill me after that…” Wolfram smirked as he tried to walk away from Yuuri and wanted to go to the infirmary room._ _

__

__Yuuri’s eyes widened. He quickly grabbed Wolfram’s hand, trying to stop him. The fire demon slapped his hand. He didn’t noticed that he was very near the stairs. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell from the stairs. His back hit the wall hard. Then, he felt someone touch his shoulder. Wolfram thought Yuuri was helping him. As he opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri in front of him, giving him death glare. Wolfram turned to his left and saw the Sage._ _

__

__“Bielefeld kyo… Are you alright?” Murata asked. Wolfram was at loss._ _

__

__“Wolfram von Bielefeld, from now I, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27_ _ _ _th_ _ __Maou do not want to see you here in this castle. I do not want to see your face ever again!”_ _

__

__Wolfram felt tears rolled down his cheeks. His felt hurt, broken inside. He felt like his soul was leaving his body. The king banished him from the castle and refused to meet him forever._ _

__

__Murata helped Wolfram to stand up. He knew Wolfram was too weak to stand._ _

__

__“H-heika… Please… Forgive me… Give me chance… I don’t want to leave this place… I’m begging you…” He cried. He glanced at the Maou, trying to beg for forgiveness. Yuuri ignored him and left the scene. Gunter quickly ran towards Yuuri. Wolfram looked at his mother and brothers, as if he was desperate and needed their help. However, those three followed the Maou from behind, leaving him and Murata alone._ _

__

__“Bielefeld kyo…” Murata called him. Wolfram didn’t respond. Murata sighed. He helped Wolfram to walk and led him away from that place._ _

 

***end of flashback***

 

Yuuri’s knees felt so weak as he fell on the floor while hugging the portrait.

 

“H-he…wanted to give me this on my birthday that was supposed to be a week after that day… Wolf… Where are you? I’m sorry… I’m sorry… It was all my fault… Wolf, please… Come back to me… I need you…” Yuuri cried.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri opened his eyes. He realized that he was still in Wolfram’s bedroom and he slept on Wolfram’s bed with the portrait. 

 

“Wolf… I should have trust you at that time. It was my mistake for trusting that lady…” Yuuri said, regretting what he did to Wolfram. Then, he chuckled.

 

“Hahaha… You know what, Wolf? That bitch seduced me and wished to be my wife so that she can have the power as the Maou's wife. It was so funny, right Wolf?” He talked as if he was talking to Wolfram who was not present there.

 

Yuuri grabbed a pillow, wanting to hug it. Suddenly, he saw a black cover book.

 

‘What is it? A book?’ He thought. Yuuri opened the book and saw the contents.

 

‘No. It’s a diary… Wolf’s diary…’

 

He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help but read the diary without permission of its owner. Page by page, he read it one by one. Wolfram wrote everything in the diary. There were parts that made Yuuri felt more guilty especially about Wolfram’s feelings towards him. After almost 5 hours reading the diary, he finally turned to the last entry.

 

***Wolf's diary***

 

__Remember the moment when Yuuri and I accidentally did **that**? Okay, here’s the thing. Lately, I feel something wrong with me. Morning sickness, allergic to certain things, often having back pain… I guess I’m pregnant?_ _

__

__Well, of course if I tell Yuuri about this, he’ll laugh and say that I just want to prank him. Why? Because he doesn’t like men and he believes male could not get pregnant. Yes, but it only applies to the human! Special certain male demons can get pregnant… but does he care? Hahaha… I bet he didn’t  focus in Gunter’s class when Gunter taught about reproduction._ _

__

__Today, I sneaked into infirmary room and took 4 pregnancy test kit. Surprisingly, all the results were POSITIVE! Oh dear Shinou! I’m pregnant. Yuuri’s child is inside me. I can’t wait to tell him! I’m thinking about the right moment. Hurmm… I guess I’ll tell him on his birthday. I want to surprise him. I hope he’ll be happy with this pregnancy._ _

__

__Oh! I have many names in my mind that might suitable for the child. If the child’s element is water, I’ll name him or her ‘Iremia’ which means calm, serenity or quietness in Greek. If the child is just like me, I’ll name him or her ‘Feuer’ which means fire or blaze in German._ _

__

__Whatever it is, let’s decide later! I want to hear Yuuri’s opinion too…_ _

 

***end of Wolf's diary***

 

Yuuri’s heart almost stop when he read the last entry.

 

“N-no way… Wolf… pregnant… my child…” Yuuri closed the diary and put it aside.

 

“What have I done?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chapter...  
> Forgive my bad English...  
> Please enjoy...

****Shin Makoku…** **

****

****Wolfram’s old room…** **

 

Yuuri took Wolfram’s diary and re-read the last entry for many times. Seemed like his brain was still trying to digest and process every information.

 

**__‘Special certain male demons can get pregnant.’_ _ **

**__ **

**__‘Yuuri’s child is inside me.’_ _ **

 

Those were the two sentences that captured his attention. How he wished it was just a dream but it wasn’t. It was REAL! He, Shibuya Yuuri was inside of his ex-fiance’s room, reading his diary without the owner’s permission and ended up finding that the demon was pregnant?! And… It was five years ago!!!! Five years Earth's time and countless years in Shin Makoku. 

 

Each time he re-read the entry, he found himself smiling. The image of Wolfram wearing his pink nightgown while rubbing his baby bump appeared in his mind. However, Yuuri’s smile was gone the moment he remembered Wolfram’s reaction when he said he never wanted to see him again.

 

“I was an idiot. Wolfram is right. I’m a wimp…,” said Yuuri with his sad voice. He closed the diary and decided to keep it.

 

‘Oh, Wolfram… Please… Be safe… I want to see you… and your- I mean… our child…’ he wished.

 

“I need to find Conrad,” he said. He thought Conrart might be the best person to talk about it.

 

So, Yuuri walked out from Wolfram’s room to find Conrart.

 

 

* * *

 

****Gwendal’s office…** **

 

“Yozak, is there any news from Conrart?” asked Gwendal while he was knitting.

 

Yozak looked at the older demon with his gloomy face. Gwendal gulped. The younger demon was clearly not in a good mood.

 

“Why? Feeling sad because my brother didn’t bring you along?” Gwendal asked the orange hair demon. Yozak pouted.

 

“Taichou promised me that he won’t go anywhere without me! And yes! I’m feeling sad! So, don’t you dare ask me about him right now!” said Yozak, almost shouted as he was about to cry. Gwendal was dumbfounded as he sighed.

 

‘Conrart!! Why did you leave your lover in my care? This pregnant demon is giving me headache…’ Gwendal mentally cried.

 

“Fine. I won’t ask about him. Now, since you’ve nothing to do, why don’t you learn how to knit? It helps you to stay calm…” Gwendal suggested to Yozak. From being sad, Yozak suddenly felt excited as he quickly grabbed a chair and sat beside Gwendal.

 

‘Good. At least he stays calm for now,” Gwendal was glad.

 

Teaching a newbie how to knit was not an easy task. Luckily for Gwendal because Yozak was a fast leaner. Well, at least knitting helped Yozak controlled his emotion.

 

“I did it! Gwendal! Look! A baby sock!” Yozak showed his first product to Gwendal. The older demon nodded, feeling proud with his future brother-in-law.

 

“Good. I know you can do it.” Gwendal praised Yozak. Yozak smiled happily.

 

“Thanks to you, Gwendal! Now, I’m going to do another one. I want to give these to the little brat inside me,” Yozak said as he rubbed his small baby bump.

 

Gwendal couldn’t help but smiled the moment Yozak was talking about the baby, his unborn nephew or niece. He knew Yozak since that orange hair demon was still a child and he watched him along with Conrart and Wolfram grew up together. Yozak used to be a lonely child but now, he had finally found his happiness.

 

“You’re going to have you own family, Yozak. I’m happy for you.” said Gwendal as he patted Yozak’s head softly.

 

“Ahhh!! Don’t say that, Gwendal! You guys are my family too! Taichou, you, Wolfram, Lady Celi… All of you are my family! You guys took care of me since I was a kid. This baby is a new member of our big family…” Yozak smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was trying to search for Conrart everywhere but failed. So, he decided to go to Gwendal’s office. If Conrart could not be found at any place, he must be with his brother.

 

After 10 minuted walking, Yuuri finally reached in front of Gwendal’s office. Yuuri held the door knob and was about to twist it but then, he stopped. From outside, he heard Gwendal and Yozak’s voice. It was rare to see Gwendal being friendly while talking to someone.

 

“You’re going to have you own family, Yozak. I’m happy for you.” Yuuri heard Gwendal said with a gentle voice. Outside of the office, Yuuri blushed the moment he heard Gwendal’s gentle voice.

 

‘Woah! Gwendal… He talks with his gentle voice…’ Yuuri thought.

 

‘Hurmm… No wonder Conrad and Wolf love Gwendal so much. He has this side that he rarely shows to everyone.’ Yuuri couldn’t help but smiled when he thought about Gwendal’s good side.

 

‘B-but… He is always giving me hard times!!! He never being this gentle to me!’ Yuuri remembered how scary Gwendal could be. Yuuri sighed.

 

‘Eh? Wait! What does he mean by Yozak is going to have his own family? Is Yozak going to get marry with a woman that he loves? If that happens, Yozak will move out from this castle, right?’ Yuuri just realized something off when Gwendal said it to Yozak. Yuuri was curious about it.

 

“... This baby is a new member of our big family…”

 

The moment Yuuri heard that part came from Yozak’s mouth, he was surprised.

 

‘Baby? What baby? Yozak has a baby? With whom? W-wait! He said THIS BABY just now… which mean… The baby is inside of Gwendal’s office?!!!’ Too many questions in Yuuri’s mind. Curse the curiosity!

 

“Three months, right? I’m sure everything will be fine.” Gwendal said.

 

“Haaa… I hope so… Hey, Gwendal. If you don’t mind, will you become this baby’s godfather?” asked Yozak. His voice sounds so excited.

 

DANG!!!

 

Yuuri has reached his limit! He kept listening to their conversations, talking about baby and stuffs! I wanted to know! Without asking permission to enter the office, Yuuri opened the door. Gwendal and Yozak was shocked to see Yuuri who suddenly rushed into the office.

 

“Damn Yozak! Where’s the baby?! Where is it? Where is it?” Yuuri kept looking around the room. He scanned the whole office to find the ‘baby’ but there was none. Gwendal and Yozak looked at each other, wandering why was the Maou suddenly came in.

 

“Ano… Heika, do you need something?” asked Gwendal as he was staring at the Maou.

 

“Yozak! Gwendal! I heard you were talking about the baby! Show me the baby! Where is it?” Yuuri didn’t give up. Gwendal sighed. He had a feeling that his Maou eavesdropped their conversation just now.

 

“Heika… Here…” Yozak lifted his shirt and showed his baby bump to Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri heika, we were talking about the unborn baby. Yozak is three months pregnant,” said Gwendal.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. Yozak really had a baby bump. Yuuri walked towards Yozak.

 

“C-can I touch it?” Yuuri asked for Yozak’s permission. The orange hair demon nodded.

 

Gently, Yuuri rubbed Yozak’s baby bump. It was still small but it was real. It was the first time Yuuri saw a male with baby bump. Suddenly, Wolfram’s image appeared in his mind. Yuuri looked at Yozak and then, at Gwendal.

 

Yuuri was bad at hiding his feelings. Gwendal noticed Yuuri’s expression changed the moment he rubbed Yozak’s baby bump.

 

“Heika, are you alright?” Gwendal asked. Yuuri removed his hand from the baby bump.

 

“T-this is the first time I see a man with baby bump. It made me realize that I’m not in Japan, not in the place where I can find only human. This is Shin Makoku. Male demons can get pregnant. Yozak is pregnant…” said Yuuri.

 

From the way Yuuri talked, Gwendal suspected something.

 

‘Did he find out about Wolfram’s pregnancy?’ Gwendal thought.

 

“Yozak, whose baby is this?” Yuuri asked as he stared direct into Yozak eyes.

 

“It’s mine with taichou! Hehehe…” Yozak giggled.

 

“C-Conrad? Y-You with Conrad?!” Yuuri seemed shocked to know the truth.

 

“Hai. Why? Is there anything wrong? Don’t tell me that you’re in love with my lover! Taichou is mine! He is MINE!” Yozak suddenly turned back into an emotional pregnant demon. Gwendal sighed.

 

‘No. Please… Not again…’ Gwendal frowned.

 

“Y-Yozak… Wait… It’s not that. I was just asking. I won’t take Conrad from you. Chill, man… He’s yours…” Yuuri tried to make Yozak calm down.

 

“Really, heika? You’re so suspicious! You… don’t you dare spending much times with taichou!” Yozak kept attacking Yuuri with his words and jealousy.

 

Yuuri stared at Gwendal, asking for help. Gwendal sighed.

 

“Yozak, calm down. Breathe in… breathe out… Clear your mind…” Gwendal helped to make the pregnant demon calm.

 

Yozak followed what Gwendal said. He did that until he finally felt calm.

 

“Are you alright now?” Gwendal asked as he was concerned about him. Yozak nodded.

 

“Thanks. Heika, I’m sorry. I lost control…” Yozak admitted his mistake.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. I was just a bit shocked. I mean… Pregnancy is not a joke…” Yuuri said as he realized how hard pregnancy is. Again, his mind occupied with Wolfram’s images. Yuuri sighed.

 

“So, heika… What are you doing here? Is there anything I can help?” Gwendal finally asked.

 

“Ne, Gwendal. Before I ask, is there anything you want to tell me?” Yuuri asked. This time, he used his serious tone.

 

“I suggest you tell me straight, heika. I don't have time playing the words game. I’ve too many things in my mind.” said Gwendal with his expressionless looking face.

 

“What is this?” Yuuri took out Wolfram’s diary and put it on Gwendal’s table.

 

“Do you miss him that much until you sneaked into his room, heika?” Gwendal smirked.

 

“I’m asking you, Gwendal! Is there anything you’ve been hiding from me?!” Yuuri raised him volume.

 

“No shouting. Yozak, go back to your room. This situation is not good for the baby. Please…” said Gwendal, asking Yozak to leave the office. Yozak nodded. Soon, he left the office, leaving the Maou and Gwendal.

 

“So… What did you find out after reading his diary without permission?” Gwendal asked as his shard eyes glared at Yuuri.

 

“H-He… He was pregnant…” Yuuri suddenly became less confident.

 

“Is that all?” Gwendal kept on attacking the Maou with another question.

 

“I- I was a fool. I banished him from here while he was pregnant… He was carrying my child…” Yuuri confessed. He stared on the floor as he was too afraid to look into Gwendal’s eyes.

 

“Glad you know how stupid you were.” The simple sentence from Gwendal made Yuuri felt helpless.

 

“G-Gwendal… I want to find him… I want him back here. I want to make up with him. I want to take care of him.” Yuuri cried.

 

“Heika, you’re no longer his fiance. There is no relationship between you two. You chose Lady Dove over him at that time.” Gwendal said. Each of his word made Yuuri broke into pieces. Gwendal was right. It was the fact! He was being cruel to Wolfram.

 

“I’m sorry… It was my mistake. Now, I realize how important he is in my life. I want to find him. I promise to make him happy. Please… Gwendal… Help me to find him…” Yuuri begged. Gwendal sighed.

 

“Save your sorry. You should apology to Wolfram, not me. I too, was stupid at that time. I had to choose between the loyalty to the king or my love for him. I was so weak. I’m a useless brother. I could tell that he was so disappointed at me…at Conrart… at hahaue…” This time, Gwendal blamed himself.

 

“Gwendal…”

 

“Heika, try imagine if something happens to you and Shouri-sama ignores you. What would you feel?” Gwendal asked. Yuuri kept quiet. He knew it was going to be hurt.

 

“Do you know where he is?” Yuuri asked. Gwendal nodded.

 

“Earth. Shinou heika and Geika helped him at that time. He opened the portal and sent him there. That was all I know.” Gwendal said. Yuuri knew Gwendal regretted everything that happened.

 

“Urmm… About the pregnancy… How did you find out about it?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Actually, it was Conrart who found out about Wolfram’s pregnancy. He found the pregnancy test kits in Wolfram’s room and told me about it. Only Conrart, Yozak and I knew about it. We decided to keep it as a secret especially from you, heika. You know… You and Lady Dove were so close at that time. We didn’t want to bother you with your relationship. Since you like to spend your times with Conrart, I kept you busy with the documents. Conrart… He went to meet Shinou heika everyday without missed and begged Shinou to let him go and find Wolfram. However, Shinou refused. He said it was Wolfram’s decision and we had to respect it.” Gwendal explained the truth.

 

“So, it was Wolf who wanted to go there? Why?” Yuuri was confused. He knew Wolfram was not used to Earth.

 

“Maybe, he didn’t want you to find out about the baby? Or perhaps… He was already broken inside to the point it’s hard to fix. I mean… He disappointed with us. All of us…” Gwendal said as his thought filled with regret.

 

“Is there any hope for us to bring him back here?” Yuuri’s question made Gwendal sighed.

 

“I don’t know. Last night, Shinou finally gave permission to visit Wolfram and Conrart just went there this morning. We’re waiting for the news.”

 

“Then, why don’t we go there? I can open the portal!” Yuuri suggested.

 

“You can open the portal but you don’t know Wolfram’s location. Only Shinou knows.” Gwendal told him about the real situation.

 

“Fine! I’m going to find Shinou!”

 

With that, Yuuri walked out from Gwendal’s office, leaving the older demon dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

 

Shinou was having a good time watching the clouds under the shady tree near the castle. Murata saw him and decided to join Shinou.

 

“Shinou…” Murata called the moment he sat beside him.

 

“Ahhh… So, my Daikenja decides to join me watching the clouds?” Shinou, as usual being a carefree spirit.

 

“I’m not your Daikenja, Shinou!” Murata rolled his eyes.

 

Shinou smiled to see Murata’s reaction. Shinou came closer to Murata until only a finger gap between their noses.

 

“What do you want?” said Murata with his annoyed-looking face.

 

“I want you… Daikenja…” said Shinou and he suddenly gave Murata a kiss on his forehead. It made him blushed madly. Murata’s face turned as red as tomato.

 

“S-S-Shinou!!!!” Murata shouted angrily at the first Maou. Shinou laughed madly as he loved to tease Murata.

 

“Calm down, my Daikenja. Just a kiss on your forehead…” said Shinou calmly.

 

“Stupid Shinou! I’m not your Daikenja and please! Don’t kiss me! I’m not yours!” Murata warned him. Shinou kept on smiling as if it was an entertainment for him. Murata sighed. He knew there was no point getting angry at Shinou. No matter what you said, he would just do whatever he wanted to.

 

Then, the situation turned back to normal. Both of them were watching the clouds, enjoyed each other’s company. They spent there for a few hours just watching the clouds, had conversation and relaxing  their minds.

 

“Hey, Shinou. May I ask you something?” asked Murata.

 

“Hmm?” Shinou gave a signal, telling that he was fine.

 

“Why did you let Weller kyo go to Bielefeld kyo’s place?” Murata wanted to know the reason.

 

“I just want them to enjoy them moment while they still can. Who knows… One day, they’ll no longer be able to do so?” Shinou gave his answer to Murata’s question.

 

“Are you telling me that something will happen to Bielefeld kyo?” Murata asked. This time, his tone was very serious.

 

“Who knows…” said Shinou calmly. However, Murata wasn’t that stupid not to notice something was bothering the first Maou.

 

“You won’t tell me about it, right?” Murata asked. Shinou heard it but he seemed didn’t respond to it.

 

“I get it. I don’t mind if you refuse to share anything. But, since you gave permission to Weller kyo, will you give permission to Shibuya too? You know… I have a feeling that he’ll come to see you to ask about his ex-fiance.” said Murata.

 

“Ahhh… Talking about that young Maou, let’s go back to the shrine. He has been waiting for me for almost an hour…” Shinou said with a smirked on his face.

 

“Wh- WHAT THE HELL?!!! You knew he was searching for you and you’re here watching the clouds? Damn! I don’t know how my past life… I mean… Daikenja sure was a very patient person, right? To have a playful and stupid Maou like you…”

 

Shinou laughed to see how Murata reacted. Murata sighed.

 

‘Oh Daikenja, how can you survive with this kind of person with you? It was surprising you didn’t get heart attack or high blood pressure..’ Murata thought.

 

 

* * *

 

****Earth…** **

 

Wolfram entered the house. He was expecting the twins cried and ran towards him because that was usually happened. However, it didn’t happen on that day. How unusual but then, he remembered that Conrart had arrived this morning.

 

‘It’s pretty quiet. Perhaps, they are sleeping. It’s already 10.00 pm...’ he thought.

 

Wolfram didn’t see the kids in the living room so he thought they might be in the bedroom. As he entered the bedroom, he saw the kids were sleeping on the bed with Conrart. He chuckled to see his brother and the twins. As usual, Fai loved to sleep on other’s body while Mia just simply slept beside them. Wolfram shook him head.

 

‘Chiisai aniue… Somehow, I’m glad that you come. You helped me to look after my kids. You can never retire from being a babysitter I guess?’ he thought. Wolfram remembered the memories during his childhood when Conrart took care of him and always there for him.

 

‘But then… I still need time to accept you back in my life. Please give me time, chiisai aniue…’ said Wolfram in his mind as he quietly leaving the bedroom and headed to the study room.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll sleep here tonight. I don’t want to wake them up. Conrart too… He must be really tired…” said Wolfram as he lay down on the bed. Luckily, he bought a single bed and put it inside the study room. He always sleep there whenever he had many work to do.

 

Working from 8.00 am and reached home at 10.00 pm made him worn out. While resting his body, he stared at the ceiling blankly.

 

“Yuuri…” Unconsciously, the name came out from his mouth. Wolfram suddenly realized what he did.

 

‘Oh shit! Why him? Damn! I haven’t call for his name since I came here…’ Wolfram was annoyed as he grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

 

‘Damn! Damn! Damn! I can’t let my guard down! After what he did, there’s no way I can forgive him easily!’ Wolfram mentally remind himself about the things that happened. Suddenly, he felt tears at the corner of his eyes as they rolled down on his cheeks.

 

Since the day when he was banished from the castle, his life changed and so did his heart. It was broken and perhaps no one could fix it. It was the day when he decided not to fall in love with anyone ever again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Shrine of Shinou**

 

“Shinou!!!” From afar, Shinou and Murata could hear Yuuri’s voice calling for the great one. They calmly walked towards the shrine where Yuuri and Ulrike had been waiting for them.

 

“It’s nice to see you here, Shibuya,” said Murata with a smile on his face.

 

“Well… Well… Maou heika… Is there anything I can help?” asked Shinou, pretended that he didn’t know Yuuri’s intention.

 

Suddenly, Yuuri knelt down with both knees on the ground. Murata was shocked to see it. It seemed that his friend was desperate to know where his ex-fiance was.

 

“Shinou, I know what I did to Wolfram… to your descendant… It was completely unforgivable. I was wrong. I never try to understand him and took his love lightly. I pushed him away as if he was nothing but a burden. I ignored his feelings and was blinded by a fake love. I regret everything I did to him. So, please… Let me see him… I want to fix everything…” Yuuri looked straight into Shinou’s eyes and begged.

 

“His love for you is pure but you hurt him countless times. He tried to make you happy although it was him who ended up getting hurt. The moment you really threw him away out from your life, he was at lost. He was broken. Now, you beg me, telling me that you’ve regretted everything? Will it help to fix his broken heart?” Shinou attacked Yuuri with his words. Murata could feel Shinou’s anger. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to look into Shinou’s eyes anymore. He knew he was wrong but Shinou’s words made he felt like he was a criminal who committed a serious crime.

 

“S-Shinou… Please… I want to meet him… I want to meet my child…” Again, Yuuri begged.

 

“Hahahaha!!!” Shinou laughed like a mad person.

 

“Shinou…” Yuuri called him.

 

“Did I hear it wrongly? You want to meet him? And… oh! You knew about his pregnancy? I thought you’ll never know. Listen, Yuuri heika! After what you did, do you think he wants to reunite with you?” Shinou’s words were like swords, stabbing through Yuuri’s heart. Yuuri kept his mouth shut. He knew he lost in the argument.

 

“You mentioned ‘child’ just now, right? You’re wrong. They’re twins. To survive with the twins, Bielefeld kyo went through hardships. Until now, the only reason for him to stay alive is because of the kids.” Shinou added.

 

“T-twins? Not one? I thought… Oh God… What have I done? Wolf…” Yuuri felt his chest hurt so much.

 

“Yuuri heika… I will tell you where he is but don’t expect him to accept you in his life ever again…” Shinou’s words made Yuuri realized that he had to work hard to win Wolfram’s heart.

 

“Shinou, I promise you that I’ll bring him back here. I’ll make him fall in love with me again.” Yuuri swore in front of Shinou, Murata and Ulrike.

 

“Tell him the location… I want to rest…” said Shinou, giving order to Ulrike. Ulrike nodded. Then, Shinou left the scene.

 

“Arigatou… Shinou…” Yuuri smiled.

 

Murata walked towards Yuuri and helped him to get up. Then, he placed both of his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.

 

“Shibuya… Treasure him while you still can…” said Murata before he left to follow Shinou.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading minna-san~  
> Feel free to leave the comments below... Your feedback might be helpful~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry because I took time to post the new chapter... I'm currently busy with my class, tutorial, test, thesis and so on.

****Wolfram’s house…** **

 

It was Wolfram’s off day. He wished he could stay on the bed a little longer but then, he remembered the promise he made to the twins that he would bring them to the park during his off day. Slowly, he opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding.

 

“Ugh… In the study room?” Wolfram was still not fully awake. He tried to remember why he slept in the study room.

 

‘Oh… I remember… The kids are with Conrart…’ he said in his mind.

 

Wolfram got out from the bed and walked towards the window. It was still dark outside. Then, he glanced at the clock.

 

“Ahh… 6.00 am? Still early I guess. Maybe I should take my bath first.” Once he decided what to do, he left the study room and headed to the bedroom.

 

He entered the bedroom and saw the three figures were still sleeping. Conrart was snoring as his mouth opened. Wolfram wanted to laugh but he quickly covered his mouth.

 

‘Pfftt… Conrart’s sleeping habit really kills his image!’ He thought.

 

Then, he looked at the twins who were still sleeping with their uncle. Mia seemed didn’t really move a lot while Fai… that little blonde demon had both of his feet on his uncle’s face.

 

‘Fai got my bad sleeping habit I guess… And Mia… She is just like **_**_him_**_** …’ Wolfram smiled to see his kids and brother’s sleeping habits.

 

Not wanting to wake them up, he quietly stripped off, grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, he filled up the bathtub with warm water and mixed it with honey shower gel.

 

After 5 minutes, he was ready to enter the bathtub. The warm water with the honey scent made him felt so calm and it was very refreshing.

 

“I guess having Conrart here won’t hurt. At least I have time for myself. It has been a long time since my last perfect bath like this…” he thought with his eyes closed.

 

The moment he closed his eyes, an old memory came across his mind.

 

***flashback***

 

__Wolfram entered the bathroom, only to find Yuuri stood in front of him nakedly. Wolfram’s face turned as red as tomato. The clueless Maou smiled at the blonde hair demon._ _

__

__“Wolf! Come and join me...” said Yuuri as he entered the BIG bathtub that filled with warm water._ _

__

__Wolfram gulped. His heart beat faster than usual and he still didn’t recover from shock after seeing Yuuri’s naked body. Slowly, Wolfram shook his head._ _

__

__“I-It’s okay… I’ll have my bath later. I think aniue needs my help with his work,” Wolfram said as he tried to give reason to avoid Yuuri._ _

__

__“Huh? Come on, Wolf! You need to rest a bit. I saw you being so busy since morning. You should know your limit. Come here… Please…” Yuuri said as he tried to invite Wolfram into the bath. Wolfram sighed. Of course, Yuuri was Wolfram’s biggest weakness. Heard the Maou wanting to spend time together really made him happy._ _

__

__“Alright then…” He gave up. Slowly, he removed the towel that covered his lower part of his body and entered the bathtub._ _

__

__“So, how are you today? Is everything alright?” Yuuri asked as he was concerned about the fire demon. Wolfram just nodded._ _

__

__Wolfram did his best to relax. As he tried to ignore his nervousness, he grabbed a bottle that contained body wash._ _

__

__“Y-Yuuri… Can I mix this into the water?” he asked for the Maou’s permission. Yuuri nodded without thinking._ _

__

__“Sure! I don’t mind.” Yuuri gave permission._ _

__

__Wolfram poured the yellowish liquid into the bathtub and let it dissolved. Yuuri smelled the water and then, he glanced at his fiance._ _

__

__“Wolf, what is this smell? It’s so sweet…” said Yuuri with a smile on his face._ _

__

__“Honey… It’s my favourite…” Wolfram told him._ _

__

__Suddenly, Yuuri came closer toward Wolfram. Wolfram didn’t realize it until he felt Yuuri’s breath against his bare neck. His face turned red again._ _

__

__“W-W-What the hell are you doing?!” asked Wolfram as he stuttered. He moved away from Yuuri a bit._ _

__

__“You smell so nice… No wonder I feel like I’ve smell the same sweet scent before. It’s you…” said Yuuri calmly._ _

__

__“H-How…” Wolfram was speechless. He never thought the king could be so calm when saying that kind of thing._ _

__

__“But I think your scent is sweeter than this body wash… I like it, Wolf…”_ _

 

***end of flashback***

 

Wolfram opened his eyes. Realized that he was in the bathroom at his own house, he sighed. He never though that piece of memory suddenly rushed into his mind.

 

‘It was funny to think that idiot would fall in love with me back then. He never see me as his fiance. Hahaha… Damn! I should just ask Shinou to erase my memories about him!’ He thought.

 

“Mama!”

 

Suddenly, Wolfram heard Fai’s voice from outside of the bathroom.

 

“F- Fai? Are you awake?” asked Wolfram.

 

“Hai!” The little blonde demon answered his mother.

 

“I’m almost done, baby. Give me 3 minutes, okay?” said Wolfram as he quickly got out from the bathtub and cleaned it. He cleared everything as fast as he could and exited the bathroom.

 

The moment he slid the bathroom’s door, he saw Fai was sitting in front of it, waiting for him. With only towel to cover his lower part of the body, he knelt down and carefully carried Fai into his arms.

 

“Good morning, sunshine! Had a good sleep?” Wolfram asked as he kissed the little blonde’s forehead and the chubby cheeks. Fai wrapped his arms around Wolfram’s neck.

 

“Hn. Good sleep! Uncle told us bedtime stories last night…” Fai said happily. The boy buried his face on Wolfram chest and then, he looked at his mother.

 

“Mama… You smell nice… Fai love it!”

 

Wolfram chuckled to hear that from his son.

 

“That’s because I already took my bath. Look at you, boy!” Wolfram said as he pretended to smell the little demon.

 

“Eeuuw! Stink!” Wolfram made a weird face as if he didn’t like Fai’s smell.

 

“Uuuhh… Fai smells bad? Mama hate?” Fai stared at Wolfram. He looked like he was about to cry any moment.

 

“Mama will get angry if Fai don’t want to take a bath!” said Wolfram. Then, he smirked.

 

“So, let’s wake your uncle up and ask him to help you clean. Okay?” Wolfram said with his mischievous smile and he winked at his son. Fai clapped his hands, showing that he liked with his mother’s idea.

 

So, the two blondes walked towards the bed and ready for their mission.

  

* * *

 

 

****Yuuri’s house (more specifically… in the bathroom)** **

 

Yuuri wished he had fire element so that he could burn the two naked older demons beside him.

 

“Damn you, Gwendal! I told you I want to find Wolfram alone. Didn’t you hear me? ALONE!” Yuuri shouted as he was very pissed.

 

Gwendal looked at the Maou with his stoic face while Yozak only gave the Maou an I-don’t-give-a-fuck smile.

 

“Heika, you are not the only one who wants to meet Wolfram and ask for his forgiveness. Besides, I’m his brother while you’re just his ex-fiance.” Gwendal stated the truth.

 

“Fine! I’ll never win an argument against you. You can do whatever you want, Gwendal but… WHY THE HELL IS YOZAK HERE?!!” Yuuri shouted as he could not believe why Yozak followed them.

 

“I want to meet taichou. Is there any problem? I hope you don’t get jealous.” Yozak smirked.

 

Yuuri facepalmed. He felt like smacking his head against the wall after heard Yozak’s reason.

 

“Yozak, I swear I don’t get jealous. I just don’t want you to get any harm. You’re pregnant…” Yuuri tried to become more rational in dealing with pregnant woman… NO! Pregnant man. OH! SOUNDS WEIRD! Pregnant demon. Hah! Sounds better!

 

“It’s not like I’m asking for your protection. If there is anything, my beloved future brother-in-law will help me. Am I right, Gwendal?” Yozak said happily as he hugged Gwendal. The oldest demon sighed.

 

‘This is the first and the last I’m taking care of a pregnant brat!’ Gwendal cried in his mind.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door was opened. Yuuri’s mother stood in front of them with smiling on her face.

 

“A-Ahhh… Kaa-san… Tadaima…” said Yuuri while covering his private part. Gwendal and Yozak did the same thing as they blushed madly.

 

“Okaeri, Yuu-chan! Hi there, Gwendal-san… Yozak-san… Long time no see!” She said happily.

 

“Kaa-san, can you please get us towels?” Yuuri asked his mother.

 

“Hai! Wait here, okay? I’ll bring clothes for you guys too!” Shibuya Miko left them to take the towels and clothes from them to wear.

 

“Heika, I wonder why she didn’t ask about Wolfram.” Gwendal voiced out his thought.

 

“Yeah. She loves him so much, right?” Yozak added.

 

“I bet she’ll ask me later… Juts wait and see…” Yuuri sighed. If that would really happen, his mother will definitely turn into a monster.

 

* * *

 

 

****Later… In the dining hall…** **

 

“Ne… Yuu-chan, where is Wolf-chan? It has been a long time since I last saw him. You didn’t bring him along every time you came back here…”

 

The moment Miko started the conversation about Wolfram, the Maou and the other older demons gulped. Gwendal and Yozak avoided from looking right into Miko’s eyes. Yuuri wished he could do the same but of course, he won’t try to make his mother pissed off.

 

“Actually, we came here to find him.” Yuuri answered short.

 

“What do you mean by that, Yuu-chan? Did you make him upset?” Miko asked his son. She glared at him as if she wanted killed him at that moment.

 

“I did. I was wrong. Long story short, I ended up our engagement and banished him from the castle…” said Yuuri without looking at his mother. Every time he talked about it, he felt so guilty.

 

“Why… Why Yuu-chan? Wolf-chan loves you so much. How could you do that to him?” Miko felt very disappointed. She never thought her son could do something cruel to the one that loved him so dearly.

 

“Gomen… Kaa-san… I know it was all my fault. It happened 5 years ago and just recently, I knew that he was pregnant at that time. I-…”

 

Before Yuuri could finish whatever he wanted to say, he got a slap from his mother. Yuuri held his right cheek. It wasn’t hurt much but he was more likely shocked. His mother never slap him before and that moment, he got a slap because of what he did to Wolfram. Gwendal and Yozak were shocked to see the scene between the mother and the son. Slowly, Yuuri looked at his mother.

 

“I don’t care whatever reason you have, Yuu-chan… But it’s Wolf-chan we’re talking about. He’s the type of person who will gladly die to protect you. Wolf-chan… Poor you, honey…” said Miko as tears rolled down her cheeks. She covered her face with both of her hands.

 

“Kaa-san… Gomen…” Yuuri felt guilty for making his mother cried.

 

“Find him, Yuu-chan… Bring him back… Please…” Miko cried as she hugged her son.   

 

“I will, kaa-san… I promise…”

 

* * *

 

 

****Wolfram’s house** **

****

Mia opened her eyes and saw her uncle’s sleeping face. She scanned around and saw her twin was giggling in their mother’s arm.

 

“Ma?” She called Wolfram. Wolfram heard her small voice and quickly walked towards his little princess.

 

“Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?” Wolfram asked as he kissed her forehead and cheeks. Mia nodded. Wolfram put Fai on the bed and the little blonde hugged his twin happily.

 

“Mia… Morning…” He said. Mia spontaneously hugged him back and patted her twin’s head.

 

“Mia… Fai… Today is my off day. So, I’ll bring you guys to the park, okay?” Wolfram said with a smile on his face. The twins were very excited when the heard the word ‘park’. Mia jumped happily on the bed while Fai clapped his hands while watching the black hair girl jumping around.

 

“Mama!!! Let’s go to the park!!!” Mia said happily.

 

“Sure! We will go there and bring your uncle along. Is it okay with you guys?” Wolfram asked the kids. He knew the kids already attached to Conrart.

 

“Yeay!!! Going to the park with uncle Connie!!!” Both of them looked extremely happy.

 

“Uh? Connie?” Wolfram asked, wondering how those kids called his brother by some kind of nickname.

 

“Hn! Uncle’s name is hard to pronounce. So, we call him ‘Connie’.” Mia told her mother. Wolfram giggled at the reason his daughter gave him.

 

“Fine. Whatever. Can you two wake him up for me? I want to prepare our breakfast and some food for our outing day. Will you kids help me?” Wolfram told the twins to wake Conrart up from his sleep.

 

“Roger, captain!” said Fai as he was ready for the mission. Fai quickly whispered something with Mia, discussing some plans for their mission.

 

Wolfram smiled at his children. Then, he walked to his wardrobe to pick up the clothes to wear. Soon, he left the room and went into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fai will jump onto uncle’s stomach. Mia… Mia will jump onto uncle’s face,” said Mia with her confident face.

 

“Hehehe… Deal! Let’s jump at the same time…” Fai said as he giggled, trying to imagine the situation. Soon, the twins took their own position.

 

“Ready… One… Two… Three… JUMP!!!” Mia gave the signal. Both of them jumped on their poor uncle.

 

“URKK!!”

 

Conrart was extremely shocked when he felt heavy things landed on his stomach and face at the same time. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw his niece was sitting happily on his face and slapped his cheeks playfully with her hands.

 

“Uncle Connie!!! Wake up!! Wake up!!!” she said with her excited voice. Conrart sighed.

 

‘This girl… She can be naughty if she wants… This princess is really Wolfram’s daughter…’ he thought.

 

Conrart picked her up and quickly put her on the bed. Mia felt satisfied with her work and gave his uncle her naughty smile.

 

“Uncle Connie… can I jump on your stomach again? It’s fun!” said Fai as he was about to jump again.

 

Conrart’s face turned pale. He didn’t want to get hurt on his stomach for the second time. Just like what he did to Mia, he quickly removed Fai from his stomach and put him beside Mia.

 

“You kids shouldn’t do that. It’s hurt, you know… Did you do that to Wolfram to wake him up?” Conrart asked as he was curious about the kids' behaviour.

 

“Nope! Mama wakes up early so we don’t have any chance to do that to him,” said Mia innocently.

 

“So, you did that to me because you want to try something new?” Again, he asked those two naughty children.

 

“Yes!!!!” They both said in unison.

 

Conrart was speechless. That moment he realized that nobody could mess with the twins. They could act shy, timid and be good as well as being naughty. How scary the kids could be…

 

“Uncle Connie! Mama wants to bring us to the park after breakfast!” said Mia excitedly.

 

“Yes, uncle! Mama said we can take a bath with you while he’s preparing the food!” Fai added.

 

“Hmm… Sure, you can but no more jumping on my face and stomach, okay?” Conrart warned them. The kids smiled innocently as if they did nothing to their uncle just now. Conrart just sighed.

 

“Come! Let’s get clean!” Conrart said as he carried both Mia and Fai together and walked into the bathroom for morning shower.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him only an hour to prepare for the breakfast and food for the outing. In the basket, there were sandwiches, fruit salads, and 4 medium size bottles of drinking water. Put the basket aside, Wolfram arranged the breakfast on the table. They were having pancakes with honey for breakfast.

 

While arranging the table, Wolfram could hear the voices of his children and his brother. They walked out from the bedroom upstairs and headed to the dining hall downstairs.

 

“Mama!!” Both twins called for Wolfram. Wolfram turned around and saw the kids ran towards him. Wolfram opened his arms and let the kids hugged him. The kids looked so happy that morning.

 

“Awww… My babies… You guys smell so good. Did you use my body wash?” Wolfram said and the kids giggled.

 

“Yup! We used yours, mama! It smells good!” said Mia and she gently gave Wolfram a kiss on his left cheek.

 

“Wolfram… I used your body wash… Urmm… Sorry…” Conrart said to his baby brother. Wolfram gave him a light smile.

 

“It’s okay. Just use it. Hey, come and eat your breakfast.” Wolfram invited Conrart. The older demon nodded and smiled.

 

Fai and Mia quickly took their seat as they sat next to each other. Wolfram sat in front of Mia while Conrart sat beside his baby brother.

 

“Wow! Pancakes with honey!!!” said Mia excitedly.

 

“Eat slowly…” said Wolfram to his children.

 

“Haiiiii… Itadakimasu!!!” They said in unison. Conrart chuckled at the twins.

 

“I’m going to bring the kids to the park. Wanna come?” Wolfram asked his brother.

 

“Sure. I would like to spend time with three of you…” Conrart said.

 

Deep in his heart, Conrart was glad that Shinou gave him chance to meet his baby brother and the twins. He wished he could make up with him so that everything will go back to normal.

 

* * *

 

 

****Yuuri’s house…** **

****

Yuuri sighed the moment he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. Wolfram’s address was written on it. However, that was not the problem. The real problem was the place was very far from Yuuri’s house.

 

“Why heika?” asked Yozak while eating a piece of chocolate cake.

 

“Wolf… He’s staying in Sapporo. We need around 8 to 9 hours by train to reach there and it’s going to be very tiring journey.” Yuuri explained.

 

“I see... but what is train?” Gwendal asked.

 

“You’ll see. Okay, we’ll go to the station after lunch and if everything smooth, we might able to reach there by 9pm to 10pm. Is it okay for you guys?”

 

Gwendal just nodded. Yozak wasn’t even listening to Yuuri’s explanation because he was really into the chocolate cake.

 

“I’ll send you guys to the station. Yuu-chan, go and pack everything you need to bring. Don’t forget to take some clothes from your dad and Shou-chan’s wardrobes for Gwendal and Yozak” said Miko and reminded his son about what to bring.

 

“Hai, kaa-san…”

 

* * *

 

 

****At the park….** **

 

Wolfram and Conrart were sitting on the mat while watching the twins playing the slide. While Wolfram was looking at the twins, Conrart glanced at his baby brother and smiled. Somehow, he felt relieved with Wolfram’s new life. He knew it was hard for Wolfram to rebuild his life especially when he was not originally from Earth and there were so many things to learn.

 

“They’re my source of happiness. I’m glad with the decision I made to give birth to them” said Wolfram as he started the conversation.

 

“I can see that. I feel relief that you have turned into someone mature and a good parent to those kids. I wonder how heika would react if he knows about their existence” Conrart said and patted Wolfram’s head. Wolfram just stayed quiet.

 

“Never thought of telling him about Fai and Mia? Maybe… These kids will be the reason for you to reunite with heika” Conrart suggested.

 

“Why should I? I hope you don’t forget that I’m a man and he only wants a woman as his life partner. For five years, I live in an unfamiliar place and raise two kids on my own. After everything that happened, do you think I can be the same Wolfram who always forgive the Maou for whatever he did? My love was an unrequited one and it means nothing to him. So, I just moved on from it. Now, my love is just for the kids. They’re more precious than my own life.” Wolfram spoke his feelings.

 

“Wolfram… You still have me, Gwendal and hahaue… Please… Don’t forget about is. We’re your family…” Conrart reminded his baby brother. Wolfram looked into Conrart’s eyes and shook his head.

 

“The question is… Have you ever consider me as your family? Hahaue travels a lot to find her so-called love. Aniue always busy with his work and you… You gives heika more attention than your own baby brother. I will be never the first choice…” This time, Wolfram’s voice sounded like he wanted to cry.

 

“Wolf…”

 

“I left all those memories behind and restart my life. The question you asked just now… About reunites with him… I don’t think I want to see him anymore. My life with those two is already enough for me.” Wolfram added.

 

Conrart sighed. He was hurt to see Wolfram’s reaction about Yuuri and his family. It seemed like Wolfram was already gave up on everything he used to have. Wolfram knew what Conrart was thinking but he just pretended not noticing it. It was better that way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ You can leave the comment if you want. See you next time!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaa... Life as a student is damn tough...
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!

**_Wolfram’s house…_ **

****

Wolfram was preparing for dinner while Conrart helped him to babysit the twins for awhile. From the kitchen, Wolfram could hear their voices. Sometimes, he could hear their laughing and there were times when he heard Fai cried and Mia’s shouting. He shook his head and smiled. That night, he decided to cook something special for Conrart and the twins. So, he spent more time in the kitchen.

 

Conrart was happily took care of his niece and nephew while his little brother was busy in the kitchen. Those kids were exactly like Wolfram when he was kid. They got attached to him and wanted more attention from him.

 

“Fai!!! Don’t pull my hair!!” shouted Mia as she kicked her twin brother.

 

“Your fault! You took my hairpin! It’s mine!” Fai cried as he kept pulling Mia’s hair.

 

“Kids… Stop that… Your mama might punish you if you guys keep fighting like this…” Conrart warned them.

 

The kids suddenly stop. They turned around and looked at their uncle.

 

“Mama will punish us? Urmm… But mama never do that… Mama loves us…” Mia pouted. Fai nodded, agreed with his sister.

 

“Well, that is why I said you kids should behave. I know Wolfram loves you guys but as children, you should not make your mama feel sad, angry or disappointed. Is that clear?” Conrart said as he tried to give lesson to them. The twins slowly nodded.

 

“Good. I’m sure you kids will make your mama proud…” said Conrart. He patted the twins’ heads softly. They giggled when Conrart did that.

 

“Uncle Connie!! Tell us about mama when he was young!” Mia said eagerly as she climbed up on Conrart from behind.

 

“Yeah… Please uncle…” Fai begged as he quickly sat on Conrart’s lap.

 

“Wolfram… Well, I can say that you guys are just like him. He was a good kid but he could turn into a cheeky boy when he felt he wanted to. I still remember the day when he was born…” Conrart smiled the moment he told the stories about Wolfram to the twins.

 

“What happened on that moment?” Fai asked.

 

“Your grandma was not in the best of health so there was a complication at that time. Only a physician and I were there to help your grandma. After almost 5 hours, the operation was successful. We managed to save the baby. Wolfram was very tiny and fragile but he didn’t cry. The moment he opened his eyes, I swear… Those eyes were the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen…” Conrart smiled before he continued.

 

“It was great that you kids got his eyes…”

 

The twins looked at Conrart. Then, Mia said “But… the boy next door said that our eyes are weird. Fai cried when the boy said he looked like a monster. Since then, we never want to play with other kids…”

 

Conrart sighed.

 

 _‘These kids really know nothing about how different they are compare to the humans here…’_ He thought.

 

“Ne! Uncle Connie… Do you know our papa?”

 

Mia’s sudden question made Conrart speechless.

 

“Mama said papa lives far far away from here because of work. But papa never come to visit us…” Fai said with his sad voice.

 

“Uncle, is it because papa doesn’t love mama and us? Did we do anything wrong that make papa angry?” asked Mia. This time, she was about to cry.

 

“You know what, Uncle Connie? There were times when mama called papa’s name in his sleep and mama ended up crying. We never tell mama about this because we don’t want to see mama cries…” Fai added.

 

 _‘Oh, Shinou… These kids are mature compare to the other demon kids of their age…’_ Conrart thought.

 

“Kids… listen. It’s not like that. Your papa is too busy and perhaps your mama misses him so much. I’m sure Yuuri will love you once he meet you guys. So, don’t worry okay?” Conrart tried to neutralize the situation.

 

Upon hearing that, the twins nodded and smiled. Conrart knew that Fai and Mia cared about Wolfram as much as he cared about them. They were mother and children after all. 

 

 _‘Oh, heika… Only if you didn’t chase Wolfram out and break the engagement, the kids would probably live happily with us in Shin Makoku…’_ Conrart felt regretted about the things that happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Somewhere near Wolfram’s house…** _

 

The train got delayed and as the result, Yuuri, Gwendal and Yozak arrived later than they expected. It was already 11:00 p.m. and they struggled to find Wolfram’s house.

 

“Heika, can we rest for awhile? I don’t think Yozak can walk faster like us…” asked Gwendal as he looked very concerned about the pregnant half demon.

 

“B-but… It’s already late. I’m afraid he will go to bed early…” Yuuri said.

 

Gwendal knew Yuuri was desperate to see Wolfram. He too, wanted to meet his baby brother as asked for apology. However, Yozak was not in the best of health at that moment. Travelling with pregnant ~~person~~ (read: demon) wasn’t as easy as you think. Gwendal took a glance at Yozak. The pregnant demon looked pale and he really needed some rest.

 

“Heika… What did Ulrike-sama wrote on the paper?” Gwendal asked.

 

Then, Yuuri sighed and showed the paper to Gwendal.

 

“She gave the name of the area but she didn’t write the proper address. She simply wrote the colour of the roof and the house BUT!!!! ALL THE HOUSES HERE HAVE THE SAME COLOURS!! Do you expect me to knock the doors one by one until we find the right house?” Yuuri looked so pissed.

 

The older demon facepalmed. Gwendal never thought that Shinou’s prank had became more childish.

 

“Heika… Why don’t we go to the house over there and ask them whether they know Wolfram’s house or not?” Yozak suggested. His voice sounded so weak.

 

“Okay. We’ll ask for help. Let’s go…” said Yuuri. The trio walked towards the nearest house with the hope that the owner knew Wolfram’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Wolfram’s house…_ **

****

After having dinner, Conrart and Wolfram spent their time together. They both had a chat while enjoying some alcohols at the dining table. Suddenly, Fai and Mia came to them.

 

“Mama, we left our toys at the gazebo. We want to bring them in but it is too dark outside…” said Mia

 

“Oh, kids. Why did you leave the toys outside? Don’t be careless next time, okay?” said Wolfram as he made the kids promised not to be careless anymore. The twins nodded.

 

“Come. I’ll switch on the lights at the garden. You guys go and take all the toys, okay?”

 

Again, Mia and Fai nodded. Conrart smiled as he looked how Wolfram tried to make the kids more discipline. Wolfram got off from the chair and walked towards the switches. The twins followed their mother from behind.

 

Since the switches were located at the living room, Wolfram stayed there and let the kids went to the front yard by themselves.

 

“Go and take your toys. Hurry up!” said Wolfram strictly. The twins quickly ran outside to the gazebo at the front yard to pick up all the toys they left there.

 

“Fai, pick that too!” Mia instructed her brother and Fai picked the toy. It took them almost 10 minutes to transfer the toys into the basket where they usually put the them.

 

“I’m done, Mia!” said Fai happily.

 

“Me too! Hurry… let’s get inside before mama and Uncle Connie get worry…” said Mia. Since the basket was quite big, they needed teamwork to carry it. Mia and Fai slowly carried the basket.

 

“Hey, kids!” A voice called for them. Fai and Mia turned around and looked at the gate.They saw three men were standing there and the one that called them was the man with black eyes and hair.

 

“Mia, do you know them?” Fai whispered to his twin. Mia quickly shook her head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri and the other two demons reached the nearest house. From outside, Yuuri looked around to see whether the owner was there or not. Then, he saw two kids who were busy carrying a basket which was full with toys.

 

“Hey, kids!” Yuuri called them.

 

The kids put down the basket and glanced at him. Yuuri was shocked to see them. He was speechless for a few seconds.

 

“Heika… The kids…” Gwendal too, was shocked upon seeing the kids.

 

“Heika, could it be… They are your children?” asked Yozak.

 

Yuuri scanned the kids from head to toe. The small boy looked exactly like Wolfram or we could say he was a mini version of Wolfram. Then, he looked at the girl. She had black hair but with green eyes, just like her brother. Just by looking at them, Yuuri confirmed that the kids were Wolfram's and his. Those two kids were so adorable and it made Yuuri wanted to hug and spoil them.

 

“Hi there!” Yuuri greeted the blond boy and his sister. He wanted to approach his children. He wanted to know more about them. The kids walked towards the gate.

 

“Konbanwa... Do you need any help, uncle?” asked Mia politely. Next to her, Fai stared at Yuuri and Yuuri smiled at him. The boy quickly hid behind his sister while held her t-shirt. Yuuri thought the boy might be scared. Well, of course he would scared! Yuuri was a stranger in Fai's point of view!

 

“Konbanwa! Is this Wolfram’s house?” Yuuri asked, pretended that he didn't know anything.

 

“Do you know mama? Are you mama’s friend, uncle? That grumpy uncle and orange uncle are mama’s friends too?” The girl asked while pointed her finger at Gwendal and Yozak.

 

“Well-…” Yuuri wanted to say something but the blond boy interrupted him by pulling his sister's arm.

 

“Mia… Mia… Let's go in-” Fai was unable to finish his sentence as they heard Wolfram’s voice.

 

“Mia!!! Fai!!! Why the hell you guys take t-” Wolfram too, was unable to continue his sentence the moment his eyes landed on certain figure who was standing outside of the gate.

 

“Mama!” Fai and Mia quickly ran towards Wolfram and hugged their mother.

 

“Mia… Fai… Go inside…” said Wolfram coldly. The twins seemed understand that their mother was not in a good mood. They nodded and went inside of the house. After made sure the kids already inside, Wolfram walked towards the gate. There, he saw Yuuri, Gwendal and Yozak.

 

“Wolf…” Yuuri called his name. Yuuri tried to smile.

 

“Long time no see… heika…” said Wolfram coldly with emotionless face. Yuuri was about to say something but Wolfram ignored the king. He then stared at his oldest brother and Yozak who were standing behind Yuuri.

 

“Long time no see, Voltaire kyou… Gurrier…” Wolfram greeted those two older demons. Gwendal flinched when Wolfram called him by his family name. Deep inside, he was disappointed about it and wished to hear his baby brother to call him ‘aniue’ again.

 

“Yo! You look great and became more beautiful, Bielefeld kyou… By the way, your house is pretty big!” Yozak just greeted Wolfram as if nothing happened between them. Well, it was true. Yozak wasn’t at the ‘crime scene’ on that day so he didn’t really involved in the problems.

 

“You never change, Gurrier. Well… except for that, I guess” said Wolfram while pointed his finger toward Yozak's small baby bump. Yozak nodded and smiled.

 

“Wolf! You can talk freely to Yozak but ignore me? How d-”

 

Yuuri looked pissed with Wolfram’s cold attitude towards him. Wolfram glared at him and said “Oh, forgive me, heika. I feel more comfortable to have conversation with someone with the same rank or lower because they are more fun to talk with…”

 

“Wolfram, even if you’re still angry, you shouldn’t say that to heika” Gwendal reminded his baby brother but Wolfram chuckled to hear that.

 

“Since when Voltaire kyou concerns about my attitude towards the Maou?” he asked. Then, he glared at Yuuri.

 

“Forgive me, heika. I left Shin Makoku for quite long time so I already forgot how I should behave when I’m with someone that with higher rank”

 

Yuuri didn’t like the way Wolfram talked to him. He felt his maryoku began to react as he became emotionally unstable. Gwendal seemed to notice Yuuri’s change.

 

“Watch your manner, Wolfram. I’m the maou and your f-” Yuuri couldn’t finish it as Wolfram suddenly slapped him on his left cheek.

 

“I’m not your fiance! Our engagement was already over years ago. You’re no one to me and my children aren’t yours!”said Wolfram with anger. Wolfram could feel his maryoku reacted suddenly due to his temper.

 

“Say that again…” Yuuri said as he nearly lost control of himself.

 

“Are you deaf? I SAID THOSE CHILDREN AREN’T YOURS! They are MINE! You have no right to claim them as yours!” Wolfram yelled. With that, Yuuri snapped.

 

Suddenly, the lightnings appeared in the night sky and it’s started to rain heavily. Gwendal pulled Yozak away from Yuuri and Wolfram. As much as he wanted to stop them, he needed to protect the pregnant demon.

 

“Ahhh… Are you mad, heika? I’m just stating the facts. It’s not my business if you got hurt because of it…” Wolfram said as he unconsciously provoked Yuuri.

 

“SAY IT AGAIN!” Yuuri shouted this time. Wolfram stayed silent. He refused to follow Yuuri’s order.

 

“Wolfram, apology to heika!” Gwendal warned his little brother.

 

“What for?” asked Wolfram. He was being stubborn. The thunders became louder. Yuuri was extremely mad.

 

Conrart came out along with the kids after they heard the thunders. The kids told him about what had happened. He knew Wolfram was in big trouble by provoking Yuuri (even if it was unconsciously). He was afraid that the maou might do something to Wolfram. The twins hugged Conrart legs as they were scared.

 

“HEIKA! WOLF! STOP!” shouted Conrart.

 

Neither Yuuri nor Wolfram heard Conrart’s voice. Two water dragons appeared beside Yuuri.

 

“Mama…” cried Fai.

 

“What else do you want from me, Yuuri?! If you think I will apology for whatever I said, NO! I won’t!” Wolfram shouted angrily. No one noticed he was crying because of the heavy rain.

 

Suddenly, the water dragons moved towards Wolfram to attack the blond demon.

 

“Wolfram! Run!” shouted Conrart.

 

“Idiot! Run!” Gwendal warned Wolfram.

 

Wolfram wished he could run but everything happened too fast. The water dragons were about to attack him.

 

“MAMA!!!!!” Fai shouted as the little boy ran and jumped out to save his mother.

 

Wolfram was shocked to see Fai jumped in front of him. He was terrified to see the dragons were getting near and almost hit Fai.

 

“N-no… Fai… FAI!!!”

 

“WOLFRAM!!!!!”

 

“MAMA!!!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Gonna update when I've free time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it...


End file.
